1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a portable terminal device, in particular, to the structure of a case for containing functional parts of a portable phone and a PHS. Specifically, the present invention relates to a configuration for improving the mechanical strength and the rigidity of the case in light of a smaller size and a thinner shape of a portable terminal device main body so as to prevent damage of the functional parts caused by bend or twist.
2. Description of the Related
Recently, manufacturers of portable terminal devices, in particular, portable phones and PHS are actively striving for new product developments to achieve a smaller size, a light weight and a thinner shape of the portable terminal devices. According to such a trend, the mechanical strength of the case for containing a portable terminal device main body tends to be vulnerable due to a thinner shape of the case and deterioration of the rigidity of the case.
The configuration of a conventional portable terminal device, such as a portable phone and a PHS will be explained hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 6 to 10.
FIG. 6 shows a configuration of the conventional portable terminal device. In FIG. 6, the portable terminal device is provided such that a printed board 12 with mounting parts 13 mounted thereon is mounted on a lower case 11 from above, and further, a battery 14 is also mounted thereon from below.
As is known conventionally, since a large number of small parts other than the mounting parts 13 are also mounted on the printed board 12 and wiring is also provided thereon, in accommodating the printed board 12 into the lower case 11, the printed board 12 is placed with a contacting surface disposed appropriately such that the printed board 12 is mounted horizontally, without contacting with the mounting parts 13.
FIG. 7 is a side cross-sectional view showing the accommodating configuration of the portable terminal device accordingly provided. In FIG. 7, which shows the relative arrangement relationship among the lower case 11, the printed board 12 and the mounting parts 13 apparently, the mounting parts 13 are not supported by the lower case 11.
FIG. 8 is a side cross-sectional view showing the accommodating configuration of the portable terminal device, viewed from a side different from that of FIG. 7. Also in FIG. 8, which shows the relative positional relationship among the lower case 11, the printed board 12 and the mounting parts 13 apparently, it is observed that the mounting parts 13 are not supported by the lower case 11. Moreover, a contacting surface for supporting the printed board 12 at the center is also shown in FIG. 8. It is observed that the contacting surface is disposed such that the printed board 12 is placed horizontally, without contacting with the mounting parts 13 as mentioned above. In FIG. 8, key buttons 16, an upper case 17, a battery case 18 and a battery cell 19 are also shown as components of the portable terminal device.
FIG. 9 is a partial enlarged side cross-sectional view of FIG. 8. What is important in FIG. 9 is the positional relationship among the lower case 11, the printed board 12 and the mounting parts 13. FIG. 9 shows the positional relationship before starting operation.
FIG. 10 is a side cross-sectional view of the device of FIG. 9 in operation when the key button 16 is pressed from the arrow direction. In FIG. 10, a problem is involved in that when the key button 16 is pressed, the printed board 12 is deformed, then the mounting parts 13 are deformed, and further, the mounting parts 13 come in contact with the lower case 11 so that the lower case 11 is deformed as well. Furthermore, a problem arises in that the battery case 18 is deformed according to the deformation of the lower case 11.
FIG. 10 shows the deformation amount B of the printed board 12 according to the press of the key button 16. If the deformation amount is less than this, the above-mentioned deformation problem is not arisen. However, in the current circumstances wherein a thinner shape of the case and the rigidity decline of the case results in vulnerability in terms of the mechanical strength according to the trend of a smaller size, a light weight and a thinner shape as mentioned above, a problem is involved in that the deformation amount of the conventional configuration exceeds the tolerable range.
An object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned conventional problems and to provide a portable terminal device with a configuration having improved mechanical strength and rigidity of a case so as to prevent damage of functional parts with respect to bend or twist deriving from a small size and a thin shape of the portable terminal device main body.
According to the present invention, there is provided a portable terminal device comprising a printed board with mounting parts mounted thereon, a lower case with receiving ribs provided corresponding to the arrangement position of the mounting parts for supporting the mounting parts, and a battery case provided below the lower case for supporting deformation of the lower case.
According to the configuration, a portable terminal device with a configuration having improved mechanical strength and rigidity of a case so as to prevent damage of functional parts with respect to bend or twist deriving from a small size and a thin shape of the portable terminal device main body can be provided.